


Top Notch Lady On Lady Action

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Drabble, F/F, Hilarious, Sex Dream, because try to deny it all they want they really are best friends, nicole being nicole, this is so stupid, wynonna being wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Just a quick little ridiculous conversation between Wynonna and Nicole about the one time Wynonna had a sex dream featuring Nicole.





	Top Notch Lady On Lady Action

Wynonna let out a heavy, bored sigh and lifted her eyes to look at Nicole who sat at the table across from her. It was another boring night at the Homestead and they were once again doing stupid research to try and figure out how they could defeat dumb Bulshar. She was about done with all of this. She wanted to just go shoot him or cut his head off but the douchebag was like invincible or something so here they were doing the totally not fun part of saving Purgatory.

 

Waverly was out doing whatever it was that kept her from having to sit there in the Homestead reading. Wynonna was jealous of her honestly. She would literally rather be doing anything else in the world at the moment. She hated reading. She hated studying. At least she had whiskey. Nicole was there, too. That wasn’t the worst thing in the word at least.

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and pushed the stupid stack of papers she had been going over away from herself. She reached for her glass now and swallowed the whiskey that was left in it. She then got up with a not at all quiet thunk of her boots and gun against the floor and table respectively as she made her way across the kitchen.

 

She not too politely tossed her glass onto the counter before reaching for the bottle of booze on top of the fridge. She then set the bottle down with a loud thud. She unscrewed the cap and poured more into her glass before she turned around and looked at the back of Nicole’s head where she sat at the table. She grabbed her glass and lifted it to her mouth, letting out a huff of a sigh before she finally took a sip.

 

Nicole, without looking up from what she was doing, asked in a bored tone “Are you being obnoxious on purpose or does it just come natural?”

 

“I’m not being obnoxious” Wynonna laughed through pursed lips and rolled her eyes. Her arms folded across her chest as she leaned her hips back against the counter where she stood. “I was just getting a drink.”

 

“In the loudest way possible” Nicole finally looked up from what she was reading in favor of turning in her chair so she could look at Wynonna now. She looked her up and down then gave a shake of her head “Are you even going to offer me any?”

 

“Do I even like you?” Wynonna rolled her eyes and gave an indignant huff.

 

“Whether you ever admit it out loud or not I know you do, in fact, like me” Nicole smirked slightly and turned back around in her chair. She picked up another paper and gave her head another slight shake.

 

“You wish” Wynonna mumbled before pushing off the counter now. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey then moved around the table to the cupboard on the other side of the fridge. She pulled out a coffee mug then poured from the bottle into it. She then moved back to the table and slid the mug with whiskey in it not so politely over to Nicole. It splashed some of the booze onto the papers Nicole had been reading and Wynonna smirked because she knew that would annoy her.

 

Nicole didn’t flinch. The last thing she wanted to do was give Wynonna the joy of any sort of reaction to what she had just done. So she just reached out and took hold of the mug handle. She didn’t even take her eyes off what she was reading as she lifted the mug to her mouth and took a sip.

 

Wynonna frowned and moved back to her chair. She fell down into it with a heavy sigh before lifting her feet up onto the table top. The fact that Nicole had not reacted to her spilling whiskey on her papers really annoyed her. Stupid Nicole getting under her skin. She stared at the girl across the table then took another sip from her cup.

 

Nicole tried to ignore Wynonna but she could feel her staring. After a minute she let out a disgruntled sigh and finally looked up at her. Her head gave a shake before her shoulders shrugged slightly “Is there a reason you’ve given up researching how to get rid of Bulshar and have instead decided to just stare at me?”

 

“Firstly” Wynonna dropped her feet from the top of the table and sat upright now. “Researching is boring and I’d rather eat my own foot. Secondly, annoying you is one of life’s simplest joys.” She grinned widely at that before shrugging. 

 

Nicole let out another annoyed sounding sigh and rolled her eyes. She looked back down to the paper she had in her hand and mumbled to herself “You and your sister are so different sometimes.”

 

“Lucky for you or you’d have to think of me when you were banging and that’s just creepy” Wynonna curled her lip up at the corner in disgust at the thought.

 

Nicole let out a huff of a laugh and looked back up to Wynonna “Thank god for small miracles.”

 

“Speaking of us having sex you wanna hear a funny story?” Wynonna spoke casually, as if the subject of them having sex was a completely normal concept, before tilting her head back and swallowing the rest of the whiskey in her glass.

 

Well that was the last thing Nicole had expected to come out of Wynonna’s mouth. She was surprised by the random change of subject and it showed on her face. But her curiosity took over and she laughed very softly “Alright that was so random. This story better be hilarious.”

 

Wynonna reached for the bottle of whiskey and poured herself some more. She then looked back to Nicole and gave her a casual shrug of her shoulders “So I totally had a dream where you and I tried to have sex but it ended up being completely terrible.”

 

Nicole’s jaw dropped. She was completely shocked. Those were the last words she had ever expected to come out of Wynonna’s mouth. She stared in complete horror at Wynonna as the words bounced around her head. As she processed what had been said she slowly shook her head and was finally able to huff out a laugh “Are you serious?”

 

Wynonna just shrugged. If she got up in arms about every sex dream she had ever had in her life she would walk around avoiding most of the people she knew. It was just a stupid dream. “I know, right? Totally stupid.”

 

“Totally” Nicole agreed as another laugh of disbelief came from her lips. Her head shook and the shock on her face started to twist into amusement. Her lips curled into a smile now as her head continued to shake back and forth. “I think you and I both know we would have incredible sex.”

 

Well that was not the response she had imagined getting from Nicole. She thought the girl would be so grossed out she would leave the room and avoid her for days so as not to have to act awkwardly around her. Instead, though, she seemed amused and even slightly offended by the dream. It was a pleasant surprise. So Wynonna gave a laugh and lifted her cup in a sort of cheers type motion toward her “Damn right we would! I don’t know what the Hell my subconscious is on because you and I having a naked romp would be top notch lady on lady action.”

 

“Hear hear” Nicole laughed and reached for her mug. She lifted it and moved it to touch it to Wynonna’s glass before she took a swallow. Her amusement grew now as she settled back in her chair and fixed her eyes on Wynonna. “I feel personally offended your brain made up some crazy scenario where you and I had terrible sex. That’s literally physically impossible.”

 

“Agreed” Wynonna pointed at Nicole with a soft laugh. “I mean I’m a total MILF whose hips don’t lie and you…” Her still pointed finger now motioned up and down the entirety of Nicole’s form and shrugged “...I gotta admit you have boom boom pow in all the right places.”

 

“Gee thanks” Nicole let out another soft laugh before nodding in agreement. “But yes you are a total MILF. Also you’ve already admitted you know I’m good in bed so, like…” She nodded and took another drink from her mug “...it’s pretty rude of you to dream about bad sex between us.”

 

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Wynonna gasped at that. “Trust me I am just as upset by the notion that you and I would be anything but mind blowing in the sack! I mean…” She motioned quickly between herself and Nicole with a laugh “We’ve already showed what a good team we make and that was with restricted usage of our hands. Imagine how good we could be with both hands free and able.”

 

“Right?” Nicole again nodded in agreement. She looked into her mug and a smile came to her lips. For all the bitching that Wynonna and her did toward each other there was no doubt they both truly adored one another. It was moments like this, when no one else was around and they let their guards down, that really cemented the fact that they did not actually hate one another. She looked back up to Wynonna now and gave one more nod “Next time you have a sex dream about me it better rock your dream world.”

 

“Damn right it better or I’m gonna have to sit down and have a chat with that bitch” Wynonna agreed through a laugh.

 

“What bitch?” Waverly, who had just arrived, asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

 

Nicole looked immediately guilty. She hoped that Waverly hadn’t heard what they had just been talking about. Not that there was anything wrong with the playful banter over a situation that would never happen but still. 

 

“The bitch in my head” Wynonna said calmly as she tapped the side of her head just above her ear. “She’s a little out of whack sometimes. I gotta set her straight.”

 

Waverly smirked with amusement then moved to the table “Well I’ve always known that but it’s good you check in with her every now and then.” She sat in one of the empty chairs then looked back and forth between the other two women with a smile. “Alright did we find any answers?”

  
  



End file.
